In the past, it has been proposed to provide such a steering arrangement with a positive connection notching of the movable parts in one of the solid body thrust bearings with a gear element, provided mostly on the movable part. Such an arrangement includes a control mechanism cooperating with notches notches of a bolt position of a spring loaded movable notch element, which has at least a cog wheel element, and also more cogs. The positively connected notchings of the interlocking gears on the axial parts that move against each other are only adjustable in their final position. This arrangement provides the advantage that the notched bolting device can transmit great power in the axial direction, power that with a friction clamp would eventually lead to a sliding through or disengagement. Positive connection notchings are known to be favored from this standpoint to accommodate a crash force acting on the steering column.
A substantial disadvantage of such a positive connection notching is nevertheless the "head on head" position of the interlocking gear tooth elements on both of the parts that unavoidably move against each other in an axial direction. Unaided by the performance of the sharp gear tooth tops, it is inevitable that such a position in the bolting device cannot be guaranteed. In such a case a bolting device with a definite positioning is achieved only through renewed pressure on the movable part (for example, on the steering wheel). Accordingly, with such a device, negative effects (including the possibility of a head on head tooth positioning) result that are unacceptable with regard to safety in a motor vehicle. With such a bolting device, a newly placed position of a traverse with a half segment of the gear on the notching element will occur, suggesting free motion for the driver of the motor vehicle. This could appear as a defective function. The head on head tooth position can lead to a slipping through of the gearing with a crash occurring adjacent the arrangement. This is due to the inertia of all the structural elements concerned with the engagement as no appreciable traverse movement to the bolting device occurs.